Don't Let Me Die Young
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With life changing so much for Amanda and Finn, Ashley wasn't sure how to react. Can they mend things or is the sisterhood between Amanda and Ashley gone? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and GirlGoneGamer)
1. Clear Our Minds

_**11/19/18…**_

 _Ashley Hardy smashed the driver's window on Dean's rental car before heading down to the trunk and started to carve Seth's logo into it._

" _Mess with our shit I'll mess with yours." Ashley growled as she kept scratching the logo in._

 _She heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Amanda._

" _Ash, what the hell are you doing?! Put that down! You can't fuck up someone's car, doesn't matter whose car it is!" Amanda replied, taking the keys… and Ashley turning furious at the pregnant brunette._

" _This is Dean's car, I'm letting some good old stress out. Everyone had turned crazy so I figured, why don't I go crazy?!" Ashley responded._

" _You're the only one who has gone crazy, no one else! Dean's playing mind games and you're the only one falling for it, do you see Seth vandalizing the car?!" Amanda responded angrily before she tossed the keys._

" _Actually this was both our idea, he's in the middle of trying to lure Dean out front so I can bring the car around for him." Ashley explained._

" _Corbin, Lashley and McIntyre already went off script tonight, you two really want to lose your jobs over some storyline?! Calm your asses down!" Amanda replied._

" _Dean had gone unscripted one too many times or has your brain rotted enough from carrying that brat to forget those things?!" Ashley growled before Amanda punched her._

" _You know what, Ashley Louise? Do whatever you want. You always do… don't come around me or my family, I don't want you there for mine and Finn's son." Amanda responded before she turned and stormed off, Ashley realising that she hurt Amanda._

 _Amanda reached the hallway and Finn saw tears in her eyes and ran to her before they hugged… at the same time, Seth stopped and walked over to them in a cautious manner._

" _Have either of you seen Ashley?" Seth questioned, Amanda glaring at him._

" _Not the Ashley I grew up with. She insulted mine and Finn's child, that bitch is not being Liam's godmother." Amanda responded angrily._

" _Hang on what do you mean she insulted your son and where the hell is she?" Seth asked._

" _She called mine and Mandy's son a brat! Your crazy girlfriend was keying Dean's car." Finn responded, Seth turning to Amanda._

" _I'm telling you this Mandy. I don't know what's gotten into her lately. I'm sorry she acted like that." Seth replied._

" _She feels like Mandy's abandoning her is what's gotten into Ash when in reality, Ash is shoving her away." Finn responded before he guided Amanda to the locker room._

" _I don't know why I thought that she felt happy. Or why she insulted him and claimed that my brain is rotted." Amanda replied as she rested her right hand on her stomach and Liam kicked._

" _I'm sure she didn't mean it Darlin'. She was just probably saying it in the heat of the moment." Finn responded as he rested his left hand under where Amanda's was… and Liam's kicks calmed down._

 _But Amanda was understandably upset…_

 **Present time** _ **, 1/1/19…**_

Amanda heard a knock at the door and started to sit up to go answer it, Finn gently stopping her and the two kissing before he stood up to go answer it… and letting Seth in.

"No luck getting Ashley to even attempt an apology?" Finn asked after he closed the door.

"This is the longest that the two have gone without speaking to each other since Ash returned to WWE." Seth replied before both saw Amanda. "I know you're hurting, Mandy. But Ash is too." He responded.

"If she won't give an explanation as to why she lashed out, why should I try to talk to her? At least Yukie explained why she was initially upset, Ash needs to do the same." Amanda replied.

"So, you trust Yukie over Ash, after when she told you a sob story about her miscarriage? Really, Mandy?" Seth questioned.

"It wasn't a sob story, Yukie was honest with Mandy. Ashley, however, went off and insulted Liam and won't even apologise." Finn responded.

"But is she still mad with Mandy for getting pregnant?" Seth questioned.

"She's hurting but won't tell us why. See where I'm going with this, Ash shut me out. And hell, even you accepted it eventually, Seth." Amanda replied as Finn walked over, the two sitting down and him resting his right hand on her stomach before resting his left ear by it… and hearing Liam hiccuping as Seth texted Ashley.

 _'You are really missing out on Liam, since you've decided to be like this.'_

 _'I'm sorry I flipped out at Mandy but how am I supposed to explain anything when she won't take a break in her maternity leave to show up at work?'_ Ashley responded.

 _'You expect her to come back to work? Ash, she has to prepare for the baby. Yukie had calmed down and now helping her as well. Try and come over to their house, and apologize. Or do you want to apologize over the phone now?'_

"I don't think she should try to brave the traffic." Finn responded before Seth saw that there was ice on the roads and buildings and stalled traffic… and being that it was Brooklyn, this was normal during winter.

"Did you guys make it back here okay after New Year's Rockin Eve?" Seth asked.

"We stayed here instead of heading out to Times Square." Amanda responded.

"That's great. At least you're not outside in the snow, where bad things can happen at Times Square." Seth repiled.

After breakfast, Amanda and Finn got ready for the day and Amanda saw a text from Yukie.

 _'It's a madhouse here in Manhattan!'_

 _'You're not fighting with other shoppers at Macy's again, are you?'_ Amanda replied.

 _'What makes you say that?'_ Yukie responded.

 _'Remember New Year's Day 2005 when you punched that security guard?'_ Amanda replied.

 _'Oh yeah, that was a fun time for me.'_ Yukie responded.

"She punched a security guard?" Finn asked after wrapping his arms around Amanda.

"Yeah, he had thought that I had stolen something." Amanda replied before they kissed.

And she thought back to what had happened after the fight.


	2. Friends Fight At Times

_**11/20/18…**_

 _Amanda opened the room door and Yukie walked in._

" _Ashley's got a black eye." Yukie replied after closing the door._

" _Good, she shouldn't have called mine and Finn's child a brat and claimed that my brain is rotted!" Amanda responded, Yukie going wide eyed._

" _That was you for did that? Wow, I never expected that from a pregnant woman, let alone you." Yukie repiled, Amanda giving her a warning look and Yukie backing off. "Sorry." She responded._

" _Seth said he'd talk to her but I don't know if he's had any luck." Amanda responded as she rubbed her stomach. "Sorry if I'm a little on the hormonal side, this little guy didn't settle down at all last night." She replied as Yukie rested her right hand on Amanda's stomach and felt Liam kick against her hand._

" _It's alright. It's normal for pregnant women. You should be getting lots of rest you know." Yukie explained._

" _I know." Amanda replied as Finn walked in, followed by Dean._

" _It was your car that she was destroying Dean, you talk to that woman!" Finn responded after setting the breakfast food down and him and Amanda kissing._

" _I'll try but she's pissed after being punched." Dean replied._

" _Well she shouldn't have been a bitch." Amanda responded as she ate her sausage biscuit, Dean turning startled._

" _Dean, calm down. We heard her cuss before." Yukie repiled._

" _I know but she's never struck Ashley." Dean responded._

" _Never mess with an angry mama bear." Finn replied._

" _Yeah, they can get vicious and angry in a snap." Yukie explained._

" _I would rather be in a fight with Bray Wyatt than locked in a room with a very angry woman." Dean responded as he walked over and crouched down, rubbing Amanda's stomach. "How's my godson?" He asked._

" _Kicked up a storm last night and still is." Amanda responded before Dean smiled and turned his attention to the unborn baby._

" _Hey kid, try to give your mom some rest, okay? Things will calm down." Dean replied before he and Amanda hugged…_

 **Present time** _ **, 1/1/19…**_

Amanda absentmindedly adjusted her chambray shirt at the same time Yukie walked in with bags from Macy's and Party City.

"Did you buy out both stores?" Amanda questioned.

"Yeah, probably." Yukie answered.

Amanda let Finn help her up to her feet and she looked through the bags, seeing cups and plates for the baby shower set for later in the week… at the same time Dean walked in, brushing ice off of him.

"Fucking freezing out there!" Dean responded as he closed the door.

"Not as bad as when winter storm Juno battered the northeast 4 years ago." Amanda replied as they hugged… and Dean realising that his arms barely fit around her nowadays.

"Is it getting close for you to have Liam, Tiny?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, 12th of next month." Amanda responded as Dean rested his left hand on her stomach and Liam kicked in response.

"So what are you two planning until then? Looks like Yukie somehow robbed a couple of stores without Mandy's permission." Dean replied.

"I didn't rob any stores, Dean, just getting ready for Mandy's baby shower." Yukie responded as Amanda and Finn sat down and she rested her legs on his lap.

"I don't want to ask but has Jeff gotten any information out of his sister?" Finn replied.

"I haven't ask him yet. But I'm sure Ash will… keep her distance or whatever. And are you sure you want me to send the invitation to her? Cause I have everyone's ready to be sent off." Yukie questioned.

"I want to at least try but if she doesn't show up, then I'll have my answer." Amanda replied before she pulled herself up as Liam squirmed around.

Amanda headed to the restroom and washed her hands afterwards… she went to go get her LG Aristo 3 from the bedroom and saw a text from Stephanie.

 _'You okay?'_

 _'Little tired still, Liam keeps squirming around and I'm pretty sure he's attempting dropkicks.'_ Amanda responded.

 _'Rora, Murphy and Vaughan were like that too, kiddo. Just rest as much as you can.'_ Stephanie replied.

Amanda brushed a stray hair off of her navy jogger pants when she saw a text from Seth about Ashley.

' _Ash looks like she calmed down now. But she's willing to make things up again.'_

 _'Baby shower is on the 3rd, 1:30 is when it starts.'_ Amanda replied.

 _'Gotcha, Mandy. I'll let her know.'_ Seth responded.

Amanda headed into the living room with the phone and charger and sat down, her and Finn kissing… and Dean walked back in and quickly left.

At the same time, Ashley was thinking back to the night after TLC.

 _Ashley was walking around and saw Amanda sitting down, talking to Bayley… and Ashley walked over._

 _"I'll talk to ya later." Bayley replied before she left, Ashley looking at Amanda._

 _"What are you doing?" Ashley asked._

 _"Last minute things before going on maternity leave." Amanda answered, Ashley turning startled._

 _"So you're just leaving out of my life again?" Ashley asked._

 _"Ash, I'm getting closer to my due date. What do you expect me to do, give birth and then just get back in that ring like it's nothing? This little guy takes priority over a career right now." Amanda replied, turning and heading to hers and Finn's locker room… but Ashley caught up to her and stopped her._

 _"But what about us huh?! What about us?! Don't you care anymore?! Do I even fit into your life now?!" Ashley yelled, Amanda shoving her back as she had seen Ashley's right hand turn into a fist._

 _"I'm not gonna choose you over mine and Finn's son!" Amanda replied angrily before she headed into the locker room… and Ashley saw her packing her duffel bag as Finn walked in._

 _"Hey, Darlin', you ready to go?" Finn asked as he grabbed Amanda's duffel bag for her._

 _"Yeah. Let's go." Amanda responded before she entwined her right hand with Finn's left and the two left the locker room to head for the parking garage… and Ashley running after them._

 _Ashley caught up to them as Finn was helping Amanda into the rented Altima, Amanda buckling up and Finn closing the passenger door before he headed to the driver's side._

 _"I've already lost too many people! I won't let you leave!" Ashley yelled._

 _"You can't force her to stay!" Finn responded before he got in and they drove off as Ashley screamed that she would never let Amanda go…_

Ashley knew things couldn't stay like this.

But she felt like she couldn't watch Amanda have something that she herself felt like she'd never have.


End file.
